


Make It Three

by heynhycs



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Just SnowBaz, M/M, Make it three and will you be my boyfriend, no angst just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynhycs/pseuds/heynhycs
Summary: Simon Snow is in love with a boy he only met for three times and he’s desperate and hopeless enough to do the most stupid and impulsive decision in his whole life.





	Make It Three

The first time I saw him, he was playing his violin alone in the corner, trying not to get everyone’s attention. 

He looks so serene and calm playing the violin. Like a prince that came out from one of the fairy-tale book I have read when I was younger. He caught my attention as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He looks out of place here in the central park because of his suit (why is he wearing suit here of all places? Not that I’m complaining. He looks bloody handsome in suit) and he’s sitting alone in a bench when everyone else has partner. I don’t have someone with me today. Penny has a date with her boyfriend, Micah, who just got here from America.

I unzipped my bag and took my sketchbook. I always go to this park when I need to draw. This place always give me inspiration. 

Today, the highlight of my drawing will be him. The violin boy in a suit. Perfect.

It seems only an hour when he put his violin away and fixed all his belongings, ready to leave. 

I finish drawing his violin. I decided not to draw the boy itself because, well... it is not appropriate to draw someone without their permission. For now, I’ll be contented on drawing his violin and how his hand looks when he’s playing it. 

It almost gave me a heart attack when he glance at my direction and gave me a death glare. Oh no. He saw me staring at him. Did he know that I’ve been looking at him all this time? I hope he’s not angry. I smiled at him and winked. I swear, I saw him blushing before he left.

I really hope we will meet again. 

—————

The second time I saw him, we’re in a nearby coffee shop from our university. Instead of a suit, he’s wearing a school uniform like mine (I always wear my uniform wherever and whatever the occasion except when I’m at home or there’s a special occasion I need to attend and I have to look as normal as I could be. What I’m telling is this is my standard clothing. Don’t try to talk me about fashion. You’ll be frustrated.) 

I think he’s drinking the sweetest drink in this shop. Okay, so I made a mental list of the things I know about this boy.  
1\. He wears a suit and he looks devilishly handsome on it.  
2\. He plays violin (he’s really good. I heard him playing in the park when no one else is looking at him)  
3\. He likes sweets and crisps.  
4\. He’s in the same year with me and he studies in the same school which make us schoolmates. Cool.  
5\. I like how he looks with his hair in a half-bun.  
6\. He sucks his canine when he thinks no one is looking. (I’m pretty sure he’s a vampire. Why would he suck his canine if he isn’t?)  
7\. He’s three-inch taller than me. I don’t know what my height is but I just know that there’s three inch difference. Sweet.  
8\. I love looking at him. (This sounds creepy and stalk-ish but...)

“Si — are you listening to me?” I didn’t know that I’ve been looking at this boy for longer than I intended to. 

Today, I am with Penny and I think she’s talking about her subject or something. I really can’t focus on what she’s saying when there is a masterpiece across the room, that I want to draw and kiss (okay, where did that idea came from?)

“Uh— you’re saying?”

“Seriously, what’s happening to you? Did something bad happen? Did you fail your class again?”

“Huh. No. Uhm. You see.” 

“Use your word, Simon” Penny just sigh at me. It’s not my fault that she looks intimidating (we’ve been friends since the first time I learned what fossil fuels are. Which is a long time ago. But I am still intimated by her gaze. She’s small but really scary.)

“So. I met someone. A boy —.”

“Oh my gosh. Is he cute? What is his name? Is he studying in our university” she interrupts me by shaking my shoulders hard and slamming her hand on our table. I know my face looks all red now. Gosh, she’s so loud when she’s excited. I hope the boy didn’t notice us. (Please I want him to notice me. I’m hopeless)

“Penny, lower you voice. Yes, he’s cute. I don’t know his name yet. And yes.”

“OMG! OMG! Si — you have a boyfriend!”  
Please kill me now. Why am I friends with her again? Well, because apparently “we are the only ones that can truly understand and tolerate each other.” I’m quoting her, by the way.

“Pen. Didn’t you heard what I just said? I don’t know his name and I haven’t talked to him yet. So, no, not my boyfriend.”

“Just claim it, Simon. I have a good feeling about this” she said and start clapping her hands and laughing like a maniac. Ugh.

“So, give me details. How does he look?” 

“Uhm. You can look at him right now. But please do it discreetly.” I point at the direction of the boy with my mouth. 

“What?! Seriously, that boy is Baz?!” She yell and look at me with wide eyes. I saw the boy, Baz, look at our direction and our eyes met. I smiled at him. I think he recognized me. I hope he recognize me.

“For the second time, Penny. Stop shouting, people are looking at us, he’s looking at us!” 

“Simon — you really don’t know that boy?” She asks me for the third time like I am missing something historical or life—changing.

“Yes, Penny. Not all of us are like you. I don’t know everything.” 

“Baz is the son of the headmistress of our university and he’s like the smartest student, besides myself, and you don’t know him? Just where do you came from?”

“Ouch, you wounded me, Pen.” I said, placing my hand near my heart.

“I didn’t think it will be possible for you to like Baz” she said after briefing me about Baz and his family background. 

“Well, you like who you like”

“Baz Pitch has a dark personality. He always sneer and mopes a lot. That’s really depressing. Well, opposites really attract.

“He’s just a boy, Pen. Don’t be too hard on him, we all have our own battles.”

“Right. I do think you are perfect for each other. I have a good feeling about this. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Nope. Definitely not now” I shake my head firmly. I don’t want to talk to him because I’m not yet ready. How can I talk to him when I couldn’t even form proper sentences without embarrassing myself?

“Why not?”

“Because every time he looks at me, he’s giving me death glares and I don’t even know if he likes boys or if he’s single”

“You wouldn’t know if you don’t ask”

“Still. I can’t. I’ll do it someday. But for now, I’ll be contented looking at him”

————————  
The third time I saw him, Baz Pitch, he is wearing bloody jeans (I’m not drooling) and he’s talking/fighting with a boy (I think I heard him say, his ex-boyfriend. He’s single! Bless me)

“I don’t care about your reasons, George. I am really done with you and I don’t want you back in my life”

“Baz, please. You can’t break-up with me. I won’t accept it”

“May I just remind you that you’re the one who broke-up with me. Now, please get out of my sight because I have classes and someone is waiting for me” 

“No. I won’t. Is there someone else now? Who is he?”

“Why do you care? And it’s none of your business. Now move. I won’t ask twice, George.”

“No, wait —.”

“Oi! Found you. Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you. You will be late for your afternoon class” 

This is probably the most stupid and impulsive thing I’ve ever done in my whole life and I’ll probably regret this but for now, I won’t think about it.

I put my hand around Baz’s waist and bring my lips close to his left ear and whisper softly.

“Just go with the flow”

“Who is he you classmate?” I ask him, looking at his grey eyes (I think I am swooning.) He looks bewildered and surprise that I’m here in front of him but still played his role and put his hand around my shoulder. (If this is a dream, tell them not to wake me up.)

“Uh. No. He’s just someone I know and he’s leaving now. Right?” Baz said and directed his gaze towards the ex-boyfriend. 

“I — uh.” George looks at us, most especially at me for like ten seconds before he ran to somewhere. That’s so dramatic. I almost laugh.

“Wow. That’s a bit dramatic.”

“Yes. But who are you?” Baz said and he quickly removed his hand around my shoulder like it hurts him. Ouch.

“Uh. Simon Snow?” I said like I’m not sure if that’s really my name and I think Baz is thinking the same. 

“What just happen?” 

“I thought you need help so I volunteered” I said nonchalantly like I was really helping him and not having any ulterior motives (like hugging him and being close to him)

“I don’t need anyone’s help and I don’t need your help so leave me alone”

“I can’t do that.”

“What do you mean?” Baz arch his brow and stare at me. I can’t stop staring back at those greys. 

“Well, the first time I saw you, at the park, it was a coincidence. The second encounter, is destiny. And make it three and it will be —” I went closer to him and smile so bright, the sun will feel threatened. 

“And it will be?” This close, his voice sounds small and nice and breathtaking.

“Make it three and ... will you be my boyfriend?’” I said, at last. 

He gawks at me and then laughs. I raise my eyebrow at him. He stop laughing when he realize I’m not joking.

“Oh. You’re serious”

“Yes, Baz. Now, your answer is?”

“Make it five” he said and then walks away, leaving me in the same spot.

“Huh?” because I really don’t understand what he just said.

“For the record, it‘s actually four encounters now. I saw you first, even before you saw me in the central park.”

“Uh — so, what do you mean to make it five?” 

“Well, make it five and I’ll say yes” He said and left me dumbfounded. After I process what he said, I scream so hard and so loud that some students gave me weird looks but I don’t care because I have a boyfriend now and his name is Baz Pitch.


End file.
